This invention generally concerns a material containing (a) at least one product of an incomplete reaction of a mixture of a metal, its boron, carbon, nitrogen or silicon derivative and, optionally, boron, carbon, nitrogen or silicon and (b) an amount of the metal derivative. This invention particularly concerns a material containing tungsten carbide (WC) and at least one product of an incomplete reaction between tungsten carbide as the metal derivative and tungsten. This invention further concerns wear resistant articles formed from such materials.